Castle: Homegrown
by devildog3479
Summary: A couple weeks after Esposito leaves for his assignment, the team is assigned to a case that could have disastrous implications for the city: Kate is ordered not to disclose the victims true identity to her team and husband. Will this cause a strain between her team and husband; A new detective temporarily joins the team. As they dive deeper, the team calls on a old friend for help
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or the Characters. This story is for entertainment purposes of the readers.**

 **Castle: Homegrown**

 **East 54** **th** **Street and 2** **nd** **Avenue**

 **Manhattan, New York**

A man walked into the bottom level of local neighborhood parking garage and pulled out a cell phone. He took one quick look around before dialing a number. "Hey it's me, I have found out the information you are looking for."

The man didn't see another person walk about the front end of a car and started to walk up behind the man. This person pulled out a large knife and stuck the man in his back and then quickly pulled the knife out and cut the man's throat. He then smashed the phone on the ground with his foot before walking out of the parking garage.

A woman walking to her car a few moments later, noticed the body and screamed.

 **Kate and Rick Castle's Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

Richard Castle found himself in the kitchen cutting up a waffle and drinking a glass of orange juice when he saw his daughter walk downstairs from her bedroom. "Morning sweetheart."

"Morning dad." Alexis replied as she took a seat at the island and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Why no eggs and bacon this morning?"

"Right now the smell of eggs and bacon upsets Kate's stomach." Rick told her as he finished off his pancakes and drained his orange juice. He looked at his daughter. "I feel really bad for her."

Alexis smiled at her father. "It's cute that you are worried about Kate like that. What else upsets her stomach?"

"It could be anything Alexis so please be gentle." Kate remarked coming out of the bedroom looking a little peaked. She saw the coffee, and sighed. "Tea please Rick."

Rick had already anticipated his wife's request and had a K-cup tea that her doctor recommended she drink besides coffee. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Kate replied with a smile as she took a sip. She closed her eyes and allowed for the fluid slowly work its way in. She opened her eyes and nodded. "Not quite coffee, but it will do in a pinch."

"Good morning dears." Martha said as she made her grand appearance in the kitchen and took a cup of coffee from the counter. She then saw her daughter in laws face. "Oh dear, I remember those days."

"Dr. Snyder said I may find morning sickness undesirable. I believe him." Kate answered with a smile on her face as she looked at Rick who patted her hand. "I don't know what it was this morning but there was a smell that just hit me."

Martha nodded her head in understanding. "Yes, with Richard there was smell of certain cleaning product that affected me as well."

Kate's phone went off before she had a chance to answer it. She slide her finger over it. "Captain Beckett."

Rick walked out from behind the island and stood next to his wife as she ended the call and looked at him as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "What happen to Russell getting the call?"

"That wasn't dispatch. That was 1PP." Kate replied to the question as she slid off the stool and walked towards the bedroom. Rick looked at Martha and Alexis for a moment before joining his wife in the bedroom to change.

 **Planet Fitness**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jennifer Russell toweled off as she stepped of the treadmill as she saw her girlfriend Marie finishing up her cardio on the elpeitcal machine. She walked on over to her. "You're pretty good looking while all sweaty."

Maries smiled and lightly slapped her on the arm as she stepped off the machine. "You're not so bad yourself."

Jennifer laughed as she heard her phone go off on her arm. She pressed the button on her earbuds. "Russell. Ok be there in 30 minutes."

"30 minutes Jennifer, really, it takes you 60 to get ready at home." Marie stated as they walked towards the women's locker room. "And 25 of those 60 takes you to do your hair."

"Well in cases like this, I generally just let it air dry." Jennifer replied with a laugh as they entered the locker room.

 **East 54** **th** **Street and 2** **nd** **Avenue**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate and Rick arrived at the crime scene a minute before Ryan did. The uniforms at the tape line held up it up as they ducked under. Kate looked around. "There's a lot of brass here for a simple murder."

Castle looked around as well. "Isn't that the ESU commander?"

"Captain, Castle." Ryan stated as he caught up with them as they walked towards the body. They noticed Jennifer appearing from the other side of the crime scene. "Morning Russell."

Jennifer waved and nodded. "Morning Ryan, Castle, Captain. Sure is a lot of brass around. I saw Chief of Detectives Ryan Miller over by where I came in."

"Captain Beckett." A superior officer called over to Kate. He waved her over with a hand.

"Speaking of the devil." Kate said to her team with a smile as she gave Rick's hand a quick squeeze before going over to Chief Miller.

Castle, Ryan, and Russell walked over to the body where Lanie was examining him. She looked up as the group approached. "Castle, how's my girl doing?"

"Morning sickness mainly right now Lanie." Castle answered as he stared at the body. He grimaced a little bit. "I'm glad Kate isn't here to see this."

"Yeah I agree with you Castle." Jennifer stated to him. After a couple cases together, Jennifer settled on calling Rick, Castle. "Dr. Parrish what do we have?"

Lanie got up and stood near the body. "33 year old Middle Eastern Man with a stab wound to the back and his throat cut."

She handed over the wallet to Jennifer who flipped it open. "Name is Samir Issa, address is over in Brooklyn."

"What is he doing over here in Manhattan?" Castle asked as Lanie reached down and grabbed her bag.

"I don't know but that's your job." Lanie replied with a smile on her face. "I'll call when I am done."

"Thanks Dr. Parrish." Jennifer said as Lanie nodded and walked away from the body. Jennifer walked around the area. "It looks like he was attacked from behind; stabbed in the back first, and then his throat was slashed."

Castle walked up and looked around the area as well. "Well who ever attacked him wanted to make sure he was definitely dead. What about the person who found him?"

"Melissa Daniels. 54, found the deceased on the way to work, screamed and called 911." Ryan said after coming up from getting information from the witness. "Uniforms found this phone near the body."

Jennifer took the bag from Ryan. "Someone smashed it, but it's not top of line. Looks prepaid."

Castle motioned for the bag and looked at it. "Guys, its starting to make sense. Top Brass, ESU commander, and calling Kate here. You know what this is?"

"Terrorism?" Jennifer asked getting a nod from Castle. She looked around the area. "Could be an undercover too or an informant."

"As Captain Beckett would say, let's not speculate until all the facts are in." Ryan remarked but he looked at the phone. "But it's a possibility."

As Jennifer, Ryan, and Castle were wondering about the deceased possible terrorist connections, Kate walked on up to Chief Miller who shook her hand. "Chief Miller, I didn't think you be out here for a simple murder."

"Not so simple Captain, follow me." Chief Miller replied and led her out of the crime scene area and to a tactical van that had been parked on the street. He opened the door to let her inside and closed it behind him. "You know Captain Steven Myers, ESU commander."

Kate nodded and shook the ESU commander's hand. Then Chief Miller then turned to the man sitting in the chair with the suit on. "And obviously you know the commissioner."

"Captain Beckett, nice to see you again." Commissioner Barnes said as he got up, shook Kate's hand and motioned her to sit down. "I would say congratulations on your pregnancy, but there will be time for that later."

Kate nodded and looked around. "Then I am to assume this isn't just a simple murder?"

"You have it right Captain." Captain Myers replied handing over a folder to Kate who opened it. "The deceased was one of our own. Real name is Samir Said. He's been undercover for 6 months working his way into a possible ISIS cell here in the city."

"Why isn't Homeland or the FBI handling this?" Kate asked looking up from the folder and seeing the faces. "The intel didn't come from them?"

"Came through our international liaison program." Chief Miller replied taking the folder from Kate and handed her another one. "Sources point to a possible terrorist attack within the next couple days. Samir finally joined the cell after being recruited a couple weeks ago. His work and our program narrowed down the time frame, but not the target."

"We want you team to work this like any other." Commissoner Barnes stated now leaning forward in his chair. He looked her dead in the face. "But they can't know who he is, what he was doing, or the possibility of the attack. It could force the cell underground or move up the time table. This includes your husband as well."

"Sir they're good; they'll figure it out." Kate mentioned looking around the room at the three men. "Rick's as good as any detective, and he doesn't have a badge."

Chief Miller shook his head. "Never a less. You have to keep this quiet. If they look, they won't find any records of Samir in the NYPD database."

Kate nodded. "Yes sir."

"We understand you're a man short, but you can't work this because of what we told you." Commissioner Barnes said to which she nodded. He got up. "Another detective has been temporarily assigned to the case for the duration. He'll meet your team back at the 12th. Just tell your team the other detective is there to help out with the case. Any questions?"

Kate shook her head. "No sir."

"Okay. Get this solved captain." Commissioner Barnes said to her and shook her hand again.

She shook hands with the ESU commander as Chief Miller led her out of the tactical van. She saw her team still near where the body was. She walked on over to them, and seeing the sight turned her stomach a bit but she shook it off for the time being. "What do you got?"

"33 Samir Issa with a stab wound to the back and his throat was cut." Jennifer told Kate as she held up the evidence bag with the phone in it. "We figured he was attacked while making a phone call."

"Phone looks like a prepay cell phone but won't know until we get back to the precinct." Ryan told her as well. He smiled and nodded towards Castle. "Castle thinks the guy is a potential terrorist?"

"It's only a theory, but a plausible one." Castle replied to the snide with his own smile. He then saw the look on Kate's face. "Kate you're turning green?"

"It's the sight, I think I will be alright when I leave the area." Kate stated to her husband's concern with a smile. She looked around the area. "Finish up here and get back to the bullpen when you are done. I was told we have another detective that will be helping us out with this case."

"Why, we did just fine with the last two?" Ryan asked.

Kate looked at Ryan sternly. "Ryan it doesn't matter ok, it's happening. I'll see everyone back at the precinct."

Kate walked off in a huff, mad more at herself for lying to her team and Rick, than at Ryan. Ryan, Castle and Jennifer just watched Kate walk off.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in the update folks. Work and real life got me pretty busy. I will continue this A/U through out the season at least until Kate gives birth to the Baby. Please Keep the reviews coming.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Ryan, Castle and Russell were waiting on the elevator to take them upstairs to the bullpen. They had been quiet since Kate's outburst at the crime scene. The silence was broken by Castle. "So how was everyone's night?"

"Good, real good. Jenny, Sarah Grace and I had a nice family evening at home." Ryan answered as normally as he could. He then looked at Castle. "Yours?"

"Good, Kate and I had dinner at home, watched some TV before bed." Castle stated and then he turned to Russell. "What about you Jennifer?"

"Oh we went out for dinner, then came home." Jennifer replied as the doors opened and they walked on. She looked at the both of them as the doors closed. "Do you either you find it odd that Captain Beckett lashed out like that?"

"Oh no, don't go there Russell. Trust me." Castle told her as the elevator rose towards their floor. He shook his head. "Women and pregnancy hormones don't mess with that; it's safer if you just let them vent, cry, yell or whatever they want because it's better for you."

"He's right Russell. Just let it go." Ryan stated as the elevator stopped on their floor. They walked off. "Trust me I know this as well."

"Okay I'll let it go for now." Jennifer told them as they walked near their desk. That is when she noticed a familiar face. "Karpowski?"

The man who stood up from his position on sitting on Esposito's old desk. "Hey Russell."

They hugged near Russell's desk. She then turned to Castle and Ryan. "Richard Castle, Kevin Ryan, this is Jeffery Karpowski. We worked together at Manhattan North."

They shook hand as Castle and Ryan walked over. Castle stood near Russell's desk. "Did you meet Kate yet?"

"You mean Captain Beckett?" Karpowski asked getting a nod from Castle. He shook his head. "She wasn't here when I arrived."

"That's strange. She left before we did." Castle answered by looking into the office. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number. "Hmmph, went to voice mail."

"Maybe she had a meeting to go to." Russell told Castle who just shrugged his shoulders. Ryan brought the murder board over and set it its normal spot. "Alright Samir Issa. No criminal background that we know off, and nothing on the police radar to being radicalize."

Ryan set the picture on the board and wrote all the information they currently had on the board. It wasn't much. "Alright so Samir makes a call on a prepaid cell and is murdered during the course of it. Possible hate crime or vigilante."

"If it's a hate crime I understand that to a degree." Karpowski stated as he looked at the board as Castle posted pictures of the murder scene. "Vigilante though, what's the motive?"

Castle looked at the board himself. "Could be he thought Samir was a terrorist, decided to act. That's how most vigilantes think."

"I heard of the Castle theories." Karpowski stated with a sly smile to which he turned to Russell. He saw the look on her face. "Sorry."

"It's ok, I had the same reaction when I first started, but I've grown used to it." Russell replied with her own smile. Her desk phone rang and she answered it and hung up a moment later. "Dr. Parrish is ready for us Castle."

Castle nodded as Russell grabbed her things again. "Ryan, get a warrant for Samir's apartment, and we'll call to have you and Karpowski meet us there."

Ryan gave a thumbs up as Russell and Castle walked away. Karpowski turned to Ryan as he placed a call. "Is Mr. Castle always giving theories?"

"Pretty much, but his insight has helped us a great deal over the years." Ryan replied as he waited for the person to pick up on the other end.

 **The Park**

 **Manhattan, New York**

As for Kate, she wasn't quite ready to face her team yet, so she went to the park her and Castle frequented to try and clear her mind. She hated the fact that she couldn't tell them about the potential attack nor who the dead man was. She, for the most part was honest with them, and to Castle. When she exchanged her vows with Rick, she took them seriously, and this order that she was under, cut to the core of that and her commitment to her team.

"This sucks." Kate said to herself as she pushed off the swings and started to walk back towards her car at the entrance. She pulled out her phone to check the messages. One was from Rick letting her know about the new detective, and the other was from Chief Miller wanting a update. "He can wait."

Kate dialed up Rick who picked up. "Hey babe it's me?"

"Hey are you ok?" Rick asked Russell's car. He saw Russell look as she saw concern on his face. He held up a finger.

"Yeah. I had to make a stop because of my morning sickness." Kate replied as she entered her car. She looked around for a moment. "Where are you and the team at?"

Castle gave a thumbs up to Russell. "Russell and I are on the way to see Lanie and Ryan and Karpowski are back in the precinct waiting on a warrant for the victim's apartment."

"Okay babe. I'll see you back at the precinct." Kate told him as she started the car and sighed. "Love you."

"Love you too." Castle replied as they hung up as they arrived at the morgue. He looked over at Russell. "She's alright."

"Well that's good to know." Russell remarked as she put the car in park. She opened the door. "It must be tough on her because of the pregnancy and some of the scenes that she come too would really upset her."

Castle nodded as they walked into the Medical Examiner's office.

 **Medical Examiner's Office**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Russell and Castle walked into the exam room where Lanie was waiting for them. Except for no clothing and a towel covering the groin area, there was no incisions in the body nor any signs of open autopsy. Russell looked at Lanie. "Thought you said you were done Dr. Parish?"

"I am, according to his religious beliefs." Lanie stated as she handed over a card that the deceased had signed requesting in the event of his death his religious beliefs be respected. There were instructions on the back. "I was able to get blood for tox and conduct a virtual autopsy. But cause of death was pretty straight forward. Stab wound to the back, which nicked the aorta, but the really did it was the cutting of the throat."

"You found out the aorta was cut by virtual autopsy?" Castle asked getting a nod from Lanie. He looked around the room. "Where's the scanner?"

"It's being used by another coroner Castle." Lanie stated as she walked back to her desk grabbing a folder off it and handing it over to Russel. "Anyway the cut to the throat was not necessary, the damage to the aorta was bad enough that unless he got to a hospital he would have died anyway."

"Any defensive wounds, or unusual markings?" Russell ask getting a shake of the head from Lanie. "Any signs of drug use?"

Lanie shook her head again. "None on both of accounts. Fingerprints have been taken and sent to the lab."

"Lanie what about his family?" Castle asked as he looked over the body. He then turned to his friend. "What will happen to him?"

"His mosque will come and get him. There was a number on the card." Lanie replied as leaned against the desk. She looked at Castle. "There's no family contact number. Funny thing is the mosque is here in Manhattan."

Russell looked at Lanie at the comment. "Why is that Dr. Parish?"

"I looked up his address in Brooklyn, there is a local mosque there near his apartment." Lanie remarked as she continued to lean against her desk. She looked at the pair who stared back. "I just called the number on the card's that all."

"Thank you Dr. Parish." Russell remarked with a nod as Lanie handed over the folder. They walked out of the room and towards the elevator as Russell's phone rang. "Russell."

Castle held off pushing the button for the elevator as Russell listen on the phone. "Ok Ryan we'll be there in twenty minute."

"Ryan's got the warrant?" Castle asked getting a nod from Russell.

"That was fast according to Ryan." Russell remarked as Castle pressed the button on the elevator. The door opened and they walked on. "Also canvass found the murder weapon in a dumpster a couple blocks away from the crime scene."

Castle looked over at Russell "What kind of knife was it?"

"Ryan is going to forward me the picture that CSU is sending him." Russell remarked as her phone went off. She opened the text message as looked at the picture. She whistled. "That is definitely not your normal knife."

Castle looked at the picture as well and nodded. "It looks like it can do the damage we've seen."

Jennifer nodded as the doors opened and they walked towards the car to go meet Ryan and Karpowski at the victim's apartment.

 **Glenwood Road and Argyle Road**

 **Brooklyn, New York**

Russell, Ryan, Karpowski and Castle walked up the four flights of stairs to the victim's apartment. As they arrived, Russell looked back at Castle. "Castle wait back a moment until we clear the apartment."

"Oh come on, you really don't think anybody is in there do you?" Castle asked as they neared the door. He saw the looks on everyone. "Okay."

"Thank you." Russell stated. They take up positions on opposite sides of the door as she knocked. "NYPD search warrant."

With no answer, she nodded to Ryan who opened the door with the key he got from the building manager. The three carefully enter the apartment and a moment later, Ryan comes out and waves Castle in, who quickly enterd the one bedroom apartment. It was sparsly furnished as they went to work.

Castle walked over to a wall covered with photos. "Okay, he was either conducting surveillance or he is really into people watching?"

"Probably surveillance on a possible target." Ryan said as he found the computer and touched a few keys. "Not password protected, and opened to a message board."

"Get that to intelligence for translation." Russell told Ryan who nodded as she checked the usual hiding places. She didn't turn up anything. "I got nothing here."

"Prayer rug, koran and clothing in the bedroom." Karpowski stated as he came back from the bedroom. He held up an evidence bag. "The only thing of interest was a flyer from a iman at the local mosque. I can't read it."

"We'll send it to intelligence as well." Russell replied as she looked at the bag. She looked at Castle. "Come on Castle, they're just photos."

"Yeah, with the same background in every one of them." Castle replied as he put on gloves and pulled four off the wall. "Empire State Building, Statue of Liberty, Yankee Stadium, Grand Central Station."

All three gathered around Castle to look at the photos. Russell noticed it as well. "He's conducting prestrike surveillance photos checking on security on the outside of the building."

"The same girl is in all the shots too." Ryan noticed as he looked at the photos. He then went to the computer and brought it over. "She is the background on the screen."

"It not just him, we have a blonde hair brown eyed radicalize citizen as well." Karpowski stated as he saw the photo.

"Guys, we're looking at a possible ISIS cell." Russell answered the statement as she stared the cuddling couple on the screen.

"Yeah and their target could be anywhere in the city." Castle remarked as he looked at the picture.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay between updates folks. Real life got in the way and it ate up alot of my time. I will be continuing this universe through out the season, at least until Kate give's birth. I hope you enjoy the update and please keep the reviews coming.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate stood in front of the murder board as she looked "Guys I understand the environment that the nation is currently in with the Middle East, but aren't we jumping the gun a bit."

"I agree it may be a little premature, but who takes the same pictures of the same sites all the time." Russell stated as she came up to the board and pointed to the pictures. She then turned to Kate. "But it's starting to look like it."

"We turned the laptop and flyer that we found in the apartment over to intelligence at One Police Plaza." Karpowski stated as he looked at Kate, who looked at him back. "Detective Jeffery Karpowski Captain, I am temporarily assigned to help the team with the case."

"That's right. I forgot about that. Nice to meet you." Kate replied shaking Karpowski's hand. She then turned back to the team. "I can't take this to headquarters without confirmation first. What about this girl in the photos and how is she linked to victim?"

"We are working on getting her identity." Ryan stated as he came over by the board. He consulted his notebook. "Nothing on the computer or in the apartment indicated a relationship."

Castle came over and tapped the picture. "Maybe he used the apartment as a base to operate from, and the girlfriends as a place to crash. It make the most sense."

"That's fine Castle if we had evidence of him being radicalize, but we don't." Kate stated as a lie covering the mission of Samir. She turned back to the board. "Look don't go by you what you guess, go by what we know. Far as you know he is citizen who was brutally murder. That goes for you to babe."

Castle looked at his wife in disbelief at the comment but the stare from her forced him to nod. She went back into her office before he turned to the group. "That hasn't happen in a long time."

"I know, something is up with your wife Castle." Ryan replied agreeing with him. He then turned back to the task at hand. "Now what?"

"Well let's wait for intelligence to give us something." Karpowski stated as he looked at the board. He studied a picture closely. "Who is the photo analyst here?"

"Tory but she is leaving soon for a job why?" Russell asked as she came over by the board. Karpowski pointed at something in the picture. "God damn. She's wearing a prep school jacket."

"She's too old to be a student." Ryan stated as he looked at photo seeing what Karpowski was pointing at as well. "Castle what's the name of the prep school over about five blocks from your place?"

"The Oxford Preparatory School." Castle remarked as he was now intrigued by what everyone was looking at. He studied the picture for a moment as he pulled it off the board. "Well I can tell you one thing. That is not your average faculty member either."

Russell like everyone was confused. "What do you mean Castle?"

Castle handed the photo back over. "If this is truly an Oxbridge Prep jacket, she is probably part of a college-Oxford Student tutor program. It's where college kids get jobs at the school and help tutor the students."

"Ryan check that out and see if you can put a name to the face." Russell told Ryan who nodded and picked up his phone. She turned to Karpowski and Castle. "Karpowski stay on top of intelligence. Castle let's check on what CSU has found."

"Give me a minute would you?" Castle asked getting a nod from Russell. He went to his wife's office door and knocked on it. He walked in. "You doing ok?"

Kate didn't even look up from the paperwork on her desk. "Castle, when Meredith was pregnant with Alexis did you stop and ask her every 10 seconds."

"No I didn't, but you aren't acting like yourself, so I was worried." Castle remarked as he sat down on the corner of her desk. He smiled at her as she sighed. "It's ok to tell me Kate?"

"Just feeling the pressure from the top that's all." Kate told him truthfully. She looked at her husband as she went back to the lie. "Because of the ethnicity of the victim that's all and the political powder keg that can come with it."

"I would tell them it's still early and hopefully have something for them soon." Castle replied to her. She looked at him and he grasped her hand. "You always said that to Roy or Captain Gates."

She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. "Thanks babe."

"No problem." Castle remarked as he gave her a quick kiss and went back out into the bullpen. Kate sighed again as she grasped her head in frustration at the orders she was under. Castle arrived back at the desk where Russell was pulling out evidence bags. He picked up one which contained flash drives. "Huh, why are these guys so attached to flash drives?"

"Because that way nothing can be taken unless it's copied off the flash drive." Russell remarked as she took one out of the bag and plugged it in. She chose a file to open. "Hey Castle, take a look at this. This looks like a diary."

Castle came over and scanned the file. ""September 23, I had a man call me terrorist because of my prayer cap and rug today, while another cursed at my parents. September 25, I feel alone now after that robber killed my parents today."" Geez this guy is ripe for recruitment."

"Yeah, I read the one below yours, where a man threw a rock through his family's window." Russell replied with a shake of head to which Castle agreed. She saw Ryan get off the phone. "What did you find out Ryan?"

"They weren't willing to cooperate but I threaten to have NYPD come down there an interview everyone." Ryan stated with a smile on his face. He then saw Russell and Castle's. "Name is Rebecca Simmons, but she rather go by Adara Hassan. Converted last year after a trip to Turkey."

"Probably where she was converted and radicalized." Castle replied getting a nod from Russell. He then looked at Ryan. "Where is she now?"

Ryan set the picture back on the board. "Uniforms are bringing her in."

Castle looked at the picture again and studied it for a moment. He turned around and looked at Russell. "I may need to rethink this."

Russell, Ryan looked at Castle. It was Ryan that asked first. "What do you mean Castle?"

"We don't see Samir so as far as we know he isn't radicalize." Castle stated. He turned back around and looked at the pictures. "This could be a happy couple."

"I think the warning got through to you Castle from Captain Beckett." Russell stated as the elevator doors open and some noise got their attention. "That will be our girl. Maybe she will be cooperative."

"You dirty infidel pigs will pay for the sins that this country is committing." Adara Hassan, aka Rebecca Simmons yelled in the bullpen as the uniforms took her to interrogation. "The justice of Allah is coming."

Castle looked at Russell and Ryan. "Maybe not."

Ryan and Kate went to observation room while Karpowsksi was waiting for a phone call back on the computer and flyer they found in the victim's apartment. Castle and Jennifer walked into interrogation room. Russell took a seat. "Adara Hassan, also known as Rebecca Simmons. You know why you are here?"

Adara stared daggers at Rebecca. "Because I am Islamic woman who will not be corrupted by the greediness of your country."

"Aren't you from the upper west side?" Castle asked looking at the file. He then turned back to face her ignoring the daggers from her. "Samir was murdered this morning, tell us how you know him."

The news of Samir's death didn't rattle her. "I will tell you nothing."

"Fine, then enjoy your time in holding." Russell stated getting up and walking towards the door with Castle following her. She then turned back to Adara. "Maybe we will turn you over to the FBI."

"Or the CIA." Castle stated as he also turned back to face Adara. "My father works for them, and be interested in a person like you."

Adara suddenly realized they were meaning business. Her demeanor changed a bit. "Samir was a member of our cause, a true believer."

Castle and Russell went back to their seats. Russell set out the notepad. "Go on."

"He came to us my mosque, because he felt that his mosque was straying from the path." Adara told them as looked at her. She shifted in her seat. "Yet the imam tried to keep Samir off the course of righteous.

Castle shifted in his seat and looked at her directly. "Who did Samir get introduce to then?"

Adara just sat there and looked at them stoned face. Russell tried another approach. "Okay, let's try this. Where did Samir go after he left the mosque?"

"He went to lunch with Shahin Nasser." Adara replied.

"Where were you this morning from 7-9?" Castle asked.

"I was at home with my husband Nasser." Adara replied

Castle and Russell walked out of the interrogation room and back into the observation room a minute later. Ryan and Karpowski were waiting for them as they walked in. Karpowski looked through the window. "The flyer was a dead-end, just an announcement for a community project."

Russell shook her head. "What about the lap-top?"

Karpowski turned away from the window. "Message board was a fundamentalist site routed through several different servers. Samir also had a number of emails from this Shahin Naser, but he has no criminal record."

"Samir's passport activity has been pretty much silent though." Ryan interjected after Karpowski finished speaking. "The only time he was out of the country was six years ago and that was for a family funeral in Syria."

"Great so all we have basically is a message board anyone can get too." Russell remarked as he looked through the window into interrogation. "Let's hold her for resisting arrest because I have a feeling that's what she did."

"Her lawyer will have her out in an hour." Karpowski replied but he backed down when he saw Russell's face. "What's next?"

"You two go talk to the imam at the mosque where Samir attended." Russell told them as she continued to look through the window. She thought for a moment. She then faced Castle. "You and I are going to confirm Adara's alibi."

Castle nodded, and the team left the observation room. Castle tossed a look over to his wife's office where she was on the phone. She saw him and waved to him, to which he waved back. He and Russell left a moment later.

Yet for Castle, he didn't know that Kate was on the phone with Chief Miller who was demanding an update. "Captain, we don't have a lot of time, where does your team stand?"

"Sir, the case is only a few hours old, and my team is working the case like they should." Kate replied as she swung away from the view of the bullpen. "That was per your and the commissioner's instructions."

"Beckett, I know you are still relatively new to the post, but that saying means, light a fire under them." Chief Miller said with a little bit more force. He took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I'm sorry for the outburst, but you do realize that the longer this drags on, the less likely hood we have a chance to stop this attack?"

"Yes sir I do." Kate answered back.

"Solve this quickly and by the book captain." Chief Miller told her in his voice that was now in the tone of order. He then shifted gears. "Cause if you can't, it will be reassigned, and your position as a Captain, it may come under review for reassignment or termination."

Kate heard the phone hang up. She set her phone down and stared out the window into the sky line of the city that was under a clock and time was running out.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating folks. Work and Family have been eating up a lot of my time. Hopefully this will take everyone's mind of the previous episode of the season. Keep the faith.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Saddam Mubarak Mosque**

 **7** **th** **Avenue and East 26** **th** **Street**

Ryan and Karpowski waited at the entrance of the mosque for the imam. It was a couple hours till evening prayers but the mosque was busy with a cleaning crew working in the prayer room, while the administrative staff set up table's for a meeting that would take place later on in another room. Ryan looked around. "What a set up huh?"

"Yeah in a neighborhood, a mosque is a religious center, a charity hub, a meeting center, bank." Karpowski stated as he looked around the mosque as well. He saw Ryan's look. "A year in Iraq and two deployments to Afghanistan."

Ryan nodded as he noticed the imam walking towards them from the meeting room in the back. The imam came over placed his hand over his heart, with a slight bow, and held out his hand for them to shake. "Imam Hassan Musharraf detectives."

"Pleasure to meet you sir. Detectives Ryan and Karpowski." Ryan replied shaking the hand and Karpowski following suit a second later. Ryan passed over a photo of Samir. "We understand this man was a member of your mosque."

"Yes that is Samir. Terrible loss." Imam Musharraf replied as he looked sadden at the picture. He passed it back. "I trust his rights were respected."

"They were sir. We have a couple questions for you if you don't mind?" Karpowski asked getting a nod from the Imam. He opened his notebook. "You are highly recommended by 1PP sir because of your work against radicalization."

The imam nodded at the comment. "Yes I am. In this day and age, it is a struggle against the influence of these people who make our lives as followers difficult especially here in the city."

Ryan nodded in agreement. He took out two more photos, one of Sadir and the other of Adara. "Sir these two came up during the course of our investigation. Are they members as well?"

"They were up until three months ago when I kicked them and my student out for trying to radicalize fellow members." Imam Musharraf stated as he handed back the photos. He motioned them to follow. "Please remove your shoes."

As soon as they done so, they followed the imam back to his office and sat down. They shook off the tea he offered. "I contacted the NYPD about my worry about them eight months ago and again three months ago because I heard from another member about my student preaching radicalize texts."

Karpowski turned to Ryan. "How come that didn't come up when we ran a search?"

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. He turned back to the imam. "You also of course investigated this yourself?"

"Of course. I don't want any radicle activity happening here because of the problems it brings." Imam Musharraf stated with a nod. He passed over a file to Ryan. "That is my student, name of Jabir Seif. He and his father came from Iraq in 2006, tried to get his mother out last year and failed."

Karpowski looked at the imam "ISIS?"

The imam nodded. "Rapped her, then shot her dead in the street. Jabir blamed himself and America for not helping his country."

Karpowski and Ryan shared a looked before Karpowski turned back to the Imam. "What about Samir sir? Why did he attend here and not his neighborhood mosque?"

"He came to me by his imam who is a friend of mine for the anti-radicalization program." Imam Musharraf replied as he shifted in his seat. "Poor Samir, parents killed in a robbery, couldn't bring himself to go to the grief program. Some members of his mosque tried to radicalize him so he came here."

"We were told that Adara and Sadir were trying to bring Samir to being radicalize." Ryan stated seeing the Imam nod.

Imam Musharraf sighed. "Yes, along with my student. I tried to keep them separated, but I can't help what happens after people leave here."

"Where does this Jabir Seif live sir?" Ryan asked making notes.

"He rented a room from a couple of a members of our mosque." Imam Musharraf answered. He wrote down the address and handed it to him.

Karpowski and Ryan nodded to each other. "We won't take up any more of your time sir thank you."

Imam Musharraf rose, held his hand over his heart, slightly bowed, and shook hands. "Please keep me informed if you find Samir's killer."

Ryan and Karpowski nodded.

 **Upper West Side**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Thank you for seeing us Mr. Hassan." Jennifer stated as they walked into the apartment of Adara and her family.

Hassan nodded and pointed them to the couch. "I figured one of these days my wife's activities would bring the cops again to our door."

"What do you mean Mr. Hassan?" Castle asked as they settled onto the couch. He looked over at the husband.

"We met at Columbia, during a anti-war march. We hit it off." Hassan stated as he settled into a chair himself. He looked at Russell and Castle. "She converted about a year after we met, and married 6 months later."

"How was her family's reaction?" Jennifer asked making notes of this.

Hassan "Her dad died in Iraq back in 2004, and her mom was killed in that ambush of the government official a couple years ago in Afghanistan."

"Oh the attempt on DEA chief." Castle stated getting a nod from Hassan. The head of the DEA went to Afghanistan to help the country and their military plan a operation against the poppy fields. The ambush was attempt by the Taliban or ISIS to disrupt it. They missed the DEA Chief, but the chase car was destroyed with four American lives lost.

"Yeah. So her only relative is a grandmother with Alzheimer's that doesn't recognize her anymore." Hassan remark. He shook her head. "Just wish she didn't take that damn trip."

Russell leaned in. "What trip?"

"Her Middle Eastern history class took a trip to Turkey. She came home a changed woman." Hassan remarked as he leaned back in his chair. He sighed. "One night, she broke away from the group to go listen to an imam preach, and apparently he was going on about the evils of the world and the United States."

"She came back a changed person." Castle stated with a nod from Hassan. He looked at Russell. "How did she become more radicalize?"

"The imam's student here helped to radicalize her even more." Hassan stated getting up and grabbing a book and brining it over to them. "That's hers, it contains her writings, and thoughts. I haven't turned it over to you because she still is my wife."

"We understand sir we really do." Russell stated. She pulled out some pictures and handed them over. "Do you recognize any of these men?"

"Yeah, they are followers of the radical student, except for Samir." Hassan mentioned sitting back down in his chair. "Samir was off and on about everyone. Kept asking questions."

Castle shifted in his seat. "Do you know the radical students name sir?"

"Jabir Seif, feel bad for him. Dad died shortly after his mother's death, spent time in Iraq following it, trying to make sense of everything." Hassan stated as he got up and looked at the photograph of his wife back in the early part of our marriage. "These radicals make it very difficult for us to do our daily lives and preach the correct version of the Koran."

"Sir where was your wife this morning?" Russell asked.

"Here in the other bedroom." Hassan replied. He turned around and faced the pair. He took out a flash drive from the computer and handed it to Russell. "I placed hidden cameras around to make sure she wasn't bring those folks here to our place."

Castle and Russell nodded got up, shook Hassan's hand and walked out of the apartment.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The team met back up at the precinct about a half-hour later to go over their interview notes. Karpowski started off. "Imam Musharraf is respected, and liked for his anti-radical views. I believed him."

"I got the same vibe from the husband." Castle stated as he went to the board and pointed to the picture of Adara. "They were happy until she came back from a class trip to Turkey."

"Which is probably why Turkey is stamped on her passport." Russell remarked agreeing with Castle. She looked around at the team before turning her attention to Kate who had joined them. "She was ripe for recruitment though. Dad killed in Iraq in 2004, and mom in ambush of the Government official in Afghanistan."

"Still gets us no closer to solving this murder." Kate remarked. She then turned back to Ryan and Karpowski. "What else did the Imam tell you?"

"A radical student of his was kicked out of the mosque for trying to bring others over to him." Ryan mentioned as he walked over to the board and posted a picture of Jabir Seif. "Jabir Seif, naturalize citizen, spend 4 months in Iraq after his dad died a couple years ago. He wasn't at the address the imam gave us, but the folks there say he pretty much keeps to himself and pays rent on time."

"Adara apparently according to her husband also was influenced by this student." Russell remarked. She then turned to Karpowski. "Did the imam report the attempts of radical activity?"

"Sure did, but here is the funny thing. The actual initial reports are in the system, but no case files." Karpowski stated. He then turned to Kate. "The clerk stated that they were entered, but are not on there now. Stated could have been computer glitch, but the paper files are also missing. They are looking for them now."

"Probably misfiled somewhere." Kate lied knowing probably who had the file. She looked at the board. "Guys I need some concrete here. We're not anti-terror; do we have a viable suspect?"

"Kate, we have at least two." Castle told her. He was shocked at the rebuke by her at the team.

"Not good enough Castle. I'm getting heat from up above." Kate told them forcibly. She sighed and relaxed a bit. "Sorry. Work with what you got, and please keep up the good work."

Kate walked back to her office. Ryan waited for the office door to close. "That was definitely not pregnancy hormones. Something is going on."

Castle nodded in agreement. "Agreed, but I'm not going to get into with her now. So now what?"

"We do what the captain ordered, but this radical idea I think is key component." Russell remarked getting up to go over to the board and study it for a moment. "The answer is in if we can find Jabir or this Shahin?"

"Jennifer I agree, but according to the computers none of them committed a crime." Karpowski stated as he got up and stood near the board as well. He then looked at Ryan and Castle. "Plus Adara is getting released. Lawyer got her bailed out."

Russell shook her head. "Something is here I know."

Castle looked at the team. "You know they may not be raising flags here, but somewhere else they may be. We can call him and find out."

Karpowski looked at Castle in confusion as Russell didn't even turn her head. "Castle he is probably isn't even there."

"She's right Castle. He's only emailed me once in the past 10 days." Ryan remarked.

"Guys who are we talking about?" Karpowski asked as he saw Castle pull out his phone and punched in a number.

 **US Central Command**

 **Doha, Qatar**

Esposito was walking towards the base dining facility when he heard his name called. He saw the task force duty run up to him. "What's up Jenkins?"

Jenkins slowed to a walk. "Hey I thought the number we gave you guys was for emergencies only, not personal phone calls."

Esposito looked confused before replying. "I passed that along. Why who called me?"

"Some guy called Richard Castle." Jenkins replied handing over the message. He saw Esposito read the message. "Funny because he has the name of the author."

"Because it is the author Jenkins." Esposito remarked as he walked towards the building housing the task force as their headquarters. He walked up to the duty desk and grabbed the sat phone and punched in the numbers. "Castle its Esposito."

Castle in the bullpen put the phone on speaker. "Hey Esposito, how's it going."

"Good, but this number is supposed to be for emergencies." Esposito stated as he spun around and walked away from desk. "What's going on?"

"Espo, its Ryan. We caught a case, and it may have something to do with a cell here in the city." Ryan said coming over to speak into the phone. He looked around the room. "Are you near a computer, so I can email you the file?"

Esposito shocked to hear this, walked back to the desk. "Yeah, hold on. Meyers is the unclassified computer free?"

Meyers nodded and Esposito behind the desk and set the phone down and logged in. He opened up the program that he would conduct the search. He also opened up a video conference. Ryan's face appeared a minute later. "Hey Ryan."

Ryan nodded as Castle and Russell appeared near the computer. "Hey Javi, you got the email?"

"Yeah hold on." Esposito stated. He opened up the email and pulled up the file. "Okay, how come there is no FBI, Homeland Security or NYPD file?"

"Because the department can find their file Detective Esposito." Karpowski stated as he came in view of the screen. "Detective Jeffery Karpowski, temporarily working with the team."

"Nice to meet you. Let me guess you want to run these names and see if they been flagged." Esposito stated getting nods from everybody. He looked at the time. "It be tight, we're wheels up in a couple hours…."

"Esposito, don't forget to grab the weapons before you head over to the field." ESU commander Jerry O'Donnell remind Esposito as he came up from behind him. He then saw the pictures on the screen. "What is Samir Said doing on the screen?"

"According to this his name is Samir Issa, and he is a victim and also possible ISIS cell member." Esposito stated as he read the file name.

O'Donnell shook his head. "Oh I very much doubt that. He's a cop and damn fine one. Worked with me on ESU when he came aboard after patrol."

"Commander are you sure?" Russell asked from three thousand miles away.

"Sure thing. I was the one who brought him into the NYPD." O'Donnell mentioned.

Both Esposito in Qatar, and the team in New York were in shock.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know its been a while since I updated and everyone is currently upset with the current story line. It will get better. Enjoy the new post.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan New York**

"Commander are you sure about this?" Russell asked from over six thousand miles away. She saw him nod on the screen.

"Back when I was on patrol, my partner and I responded a call to armed robbery." Commander O'Donnell stated as he leaned over Esposito's shoulder. "We caught the guy coming out, but too late to save Samir parents. I talked to him afterwards, made him feel like he had a friend."

"So you looked after him?" Castle asked.

Commander O'Donnell nodded again. "Yep, and he was so thankful he asked me to help him become cop. Watched out for him through the academy, checked in on him while he was on patrol. Recruited him to my ESU team because he speaks Arabic and Pashtu."

Ryan now entered the converstation. "What happen to him commander?"

"Don't know. About 8 months ago he gets pulled off the team and we were told it was for a special assignment." Commander O'Donnell remarked as he continued to lean over Esposito's shoulder. "All my inquries were blocked by someone at headquarters."

"I can understand why now." Karpowski stated getting nods from everyone.

"Thank you Commander." Russell remarked getting a wave from the commander. Everyone went back to Esposito. "Hey Esposito, I know you are facing a clock but can you…"

"Trust me Russell, I'll find a way to get you the information." Esposito replied with a smile on his face as he printed out the files and pictures. "Say hi to everyone for me."

"Will do. You be safe." Castle stated with everyone else adding in their well wishes. They signed off and everyone turned their attention to Castle. "Guys, I'll talk to her, but not now."

"Find out Castle, because we wasted valuable time here." Russell stated with Ryan and Karpowski nodding.

"I will." Castle answered as he turned his attention back to the board. He studied Adara's picture for a moment. "Adara is not a high level member of the cell."

"What are you getting at Castle?" Ryan asked as he saw the back of Castle.

"Think about it, these guys are getting smarter at trying to avoid detection." Castle stated as he turned away from the board to stare at the team. "What is one way to get intelligence agencies and law enforcement to look the wrong way?"

"Son of bitch they planted a false lead." Karpowski stated as he pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and listen for a few moments. "Adara walked out a little while ago. They have no idea which way she went."

Ryan shook his head. "Adara and Sahin are low level players. She knew what she was doing."

"Probably under orders to do so. Ryan, send a squad car to pick up Sahin, and find Adara as well." Russell ordered getting a nod from Ryan. She turned to Karpowski. "Scour anything that we have and try to where they are hiding."

Castle looked into the office. He saw Kate packing up. "I'm going to go home and have a talk with my wife."

"Don't envy you. I'm going to go and ask Mr. Hassan for his wife's computers." Jennifer stated as she looked at her watch. She grimaced. "After dinner with Maria."

Everyone nodded and moved out to carry out their assignments.

 **US Central Command**

 **Doha, Qatar**

Espsoito placed his bag straps over his shoulders and grabbed the weapons cases. As he was walking out he stopped by the duty officer desk. "Jenkins, can you make a note for the next duty officers."

"Already have it written down. As soon as your search comes in, get it to you ASAP so you can rely it to New York." Jenkins replied. He looked up at Esposito. "I thought you were attached to us."

"Hey Jenkins, don't get snarky, just do what the man ask okay." Commander O'Donnell snapped at Jenkins as he stopped by the duty desk as well. He was also carrying weapons cases. They walked out together towards the waiting van. "Damn LAPD. Think they are all that. How are they going to get the information to you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Bird has a satellite uplink." Esposito replied as they placed their bags and weapons cases in the back of the van. They waited for the rest of the team to come out. "Thanks for your help commander."

"Not a problem Esposito." Commander O'Donnell replied to the compliment as they leaned against the van. He looked at the door. "I hope those folks are good and find the bastards that did this."

"They're good commander. They'll get them." Espsoito replied with a smile on his face as he pulled a picture and looked at it. He passed over a picture of the team with Lanie and Kate included. He passed it over. "That's them before I left."

Commander O'Donnell smiled as he looked at the picture and handed it back. "You got good people waiting for you."

Espsoito smiled as he nodded his thanks as the portion of the task force heading out on the current mission came out and started towards the van.

 **Upper West Side**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jennifer walked into the Hassan apartment after Mr. Hassan let her in. She was going to head home after picking up the computer from Mr. Hassan. "Thank you for seeing me Mr. Hassan and giving me your wife's computer."

"Not a problem detective. I actually want it out of the house." Mr. Hassan replied as he walked to Adara's room and handed Jennifer the computer. "I filed in court today for a divorce."

Jennifer shook her head at the news as she put the computer in an evidence bag. "I'm sorry about that Mr. Hassan."

"It's ok because it's been coming for a while now." Mr. Hassan replied to the sentimental statement from Jennifer. "She is not the same person that I fell in love with."

"Mr. Hassan, I know you are going through something difficult." Jennifer stated as she took off her gloves. She sealed the bag and signed it. She then looked back up at Mr. Hassan. "Do you know where your wife and the people we suspected are radicalize like here would go?"

"No and I wish I did so I could tell you." Mr. Hassan told her with a sad look in his face. He turned his attention again to the pictures on the wall and book case. "I hope you find them detective and stop them before they bring any more shame to my religion."

"I understand Mr. Hassan, and we will do our best." Jennifer replied to the statement grabbing the evidence bag and started towards the door. She stopped and faced him once more. "Mr. Hassan, did your wife ever mention maybe a trip to Syria or Iraq when she was on the trip to Turkey?"

"Not that I think of because of the security risk near the border." Mr. Hassan replied to the question. He opened the door to let Jennifer out. "I do recall an overnight trip to Adana she mentioned, mainly because that is where she heard the imam speak."

"She would have stay at a secured compound?" Jennifer asked getting a nod from the husband. She thought about it a little bit. "Far enough from Syria to be safer, but close enough to be influenced."

Mr. Hassan nodded and Jennifer again thanked him before leaving. She pulled out her phone to place a call as she was walking down the hallway. "Karpowski, get ahold of the trip advisor from Adara's trip to Turkey and see what compound they stayed at. Plus get a map of Adana, Turkey and the surrounding area."

 **Rick and Kate's loft**

 **Tribeca, New York**

For Kate she knew something was wrong when Rick didn't talk during the course of making dinner for the both of them. Martha was settling into her new apartment, and Alexis had an all-night study session at school. Yet she didn't bring it up during the course of them having dinner or cleaning up from dinner. But now the silence was deafening as they sat on the couches, with Castle reading a book and Kate going over paperwork from the precinct.

"Babe, what is it?" Kate asked setting the paperwork aside as she looked up at him. She placed her hands on his arm. "You been awfully quiet since we got home."

"Everything is fine." Rick stated lying and looked towards his wife. Yet he could tell that she knew that he was lying about that. He set the book down on the table. "We know who Samir is."

Kate smiled as she heard the news. Yet she already knew what was coming. "Well that's good, so who is….."

"Kate stop. We know he's a cop. ESU." Rick told her as he got up and walked towards the bar near the kitchen. He pulled down a glass and poured himself a glass of wine. "We felt since the evidence was tying together to the radical activity at the mosque we needed to place a phone call"

Kate got up and walked towards him. "You guys called Esposito?"

"Yes we did. We felt he could get us more information than we were getting from the investigation." Rick replied as he set the glass down on the counter and turned to face his wife. He sighed. "And the real id didn't come from Espsoito. It came from NYPD ESU commander O'Donnell."

"Well now we know who he is." Kate answered. She then saw the look on his face. She came over and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Yes I know he was a cop, but for the course of the investigation, I was under orders not to reveil his identity."

Rick moved her hands of his shoulders and walked towards the center of the room. "Kate, it doesn't matter, you should have at least let us know in the beginning. We wasted a day basically chasing people and leads."

"You guys developed great leads." Kate argued back to him. She walked towards him. "Rick, this is my job, it's what I have to do sometimes."

"You could have at least told the higher ups to releae the case files." Rick told her with a rise in his voice now. He crossed his arms. "We could have sorted through this faster and being closer in on finding out who did it, instead of chasing down potential false leads and find the head of the group."

Kate threw up her hands. "I can't risk my career every time a case like this comes up babe. We all have to do things we don't like."

"Don't like. Kate there is ISIS cell out there planning a attack." Rick shouted with his arm pointing at the window. He spun around and picked up a picture of them. "We don't know what their target is, and it probably changed now because we didn't know this. This puts us and them at risk."

Kate saw the wedding photo, and Castle pointing to her growing baby bump. "I know that, but they didn't want to risk it getting leaked."

"By me you mean." Rick stated setting the photo down. He started towards the loft door. "I see how much you trust me with this."

"Babe I didn't mean that. They meant anyone." Kate stated walking fast after him. She saw him put on his coat and open the door. "Rick where are you going?"

"Out and not be here where I'm not going to be a security risk." Castle said as he walked out into the hallway. He turned around. "I thought we were past all this."

"Babe, please don't go. It wasn't my choice." Kate replied now with tears coming out of her eyes now. She saw him start walking towards the elevator. "The sonogram is tomorrow babe."

"I know, but I need to cool down otherwise I may say something I regret." Rick told her as he walked on the elevator.

Kate sank to the floor crying, not knowing if she just lost him.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Work and family has ate up a lot of my time, but thank you everyone for the reviews. Please make sure any questions, PM me and I'll try to answer them best as I can. Thank you. Also please keep the reviews coming.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Rick and Kate's loft**

 **Tribeca, New York**

Alexis opened the door to the loft after coming home from her all night study session at school. She went to her parents' bedroom and strangely enough found it empty. She figured they must have left for the appointment early when she noticed Kate sleeping on the couch. She walked over and softly shook Kate's shoulders. "Kate."

"Rick." Kate said sleepily. She then realized it was Alexis a moment later as her eyes opened. She slowly sat up. "Alexis, what time is it?"

"715. Where's dad?" Alexis asked as she looked towards the bedroom. She then turned back to her stepmother. "Why are you out here?"

"He didn't come home." Kate replied worriedly. She checked her phone and found messages from Russell, 1PP and other administrative ones, but none from Rick. "Oh damn. Where is he?"

Alexis was starting to get worried now. "Kate where is he and what happen?"

"We had a fight about the case and a specific order I was under." Kate replied to the question without giving too much away. She called the precinct and spoke to the desk sergeant. "Not at the precinct."

"He got mad and walked out. That's not like him." Alexis remarked getting a look from Kate. She saw the look and made the connection. "You couldn't tell him a specific detail on the case."

Kate nodded and sat back down on the couch. "Yes. He walked out to try and cool down after we argued about it. When he didn't return for a hour, I asked other precincts to keep a eye out. I tried the Old Haunt, Martha, even Esposito."

"Kate he loves you. He'll be back, because he wouldn't want to miss the sonogram." Alexis told her as she gave her a hug. She felt Kate relax. "Till he shows up, I'll go with you."

"Don't you have class?" Kate asked getting a shake of the head from Alexis. She smiled at her stepdaughter. "Thanks Alexis. Let me go and get dressed."

As Kate walked into the bedroom, Alexis pulled out her phone and pressed a portion on the screen. "Dad it's me, where are you? Kate and I are worried. Whatever you fought about, it's not worth missing the sonogram."

Alexis put her phone away as she heard Kate going through her closet.

 **Dr. Maxwell Snyders OBGYN**

 **Midtown, New York**

Kate and Alexis were sitting in the exam room after Kate had gone through the usual process of seeing the nurse before the doctor would look at her. Alexis sat down in the chair as Kate laid on the exam table. Kate sat staring at the ceiling when she heard the door open. She looked up and smiled at who came in. "Hey babe."

"Hi. Morning Alexis." Rick replied giving a kiss to his daughter. He then walked over and stood near Kate. He stroked her head. "How's it going?"

"Waiting on the doctor to come in." Kate replied reaching out for his hand. She grasped it and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sorry about what I had to do by keeping this from you and the team."

"I'm sorry too for storming out like that." Rick replied squeezing her hand back. He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

Alexis got up and walked over. "Where did you go?"

"I slept last night at the Old Haunt." Rick replied. Kate and Alexis looked him over and indeed he was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. He chuckled. "Yet, despite everything, you know I would never miss the sonogram."

Kate smiled as Doctor Snyder entered the room. He looked around and was little surprised by Alexis. "Kate how are you doing today?"

"Better now doc." She replied as the doctor set his files down, washed his hands, put on the gloves and came over. "How's everything looking?"

"Your blood pressure was little high, so we'll check it again." Doctor Snynder replied to the question as he began his examination. He attached the fetal heart monitor and speaker. "Before the sonogram, I like to place a heart monitor and speaker to let the parents hear, and it allows me to hear for possible heart defects. Most of the time it's nothing."

Doctor Snyder turned on the monitor and speaker. The noise of the baby's heart filter through the speakers into the room. Alexis and Kate had tears forming. Kate wiped them quickly. "Can we tell the sex yet?"

"Not for a few more weeks, but this sonogram will let us know how he/she is developing." Doctor Snyder replied as he took measurements of Kate's baby bump, baby's heart rate, Kate's heart rate, and several other important facts as well. After a few minutes, he turned off the monitor. "Everything looks good. Let's get the nurse in here for the sonogram."

Kate, Rick and Alexis waited only a couple minutes, but the nurse came in with the portable sonogram and coated the area with the gel and turned on the machine. After turning off the lights iot took a minute, but they finally found the baby. "There he is."

Everyone stared at the image on the screen. The nurse froze the image and click on the print button which sent it to the printer in the room. She also took a copy for the file. "You're at 10 weeks. We'll see you next week."

"Thank you." Kate, Rick and Alexis stated as the nurse wiped off Kate's belly and smiled at the family. She turned on the lights before leaving. Kate wiped a tear again from her eyes and looked at Rick and Alexis. "Rick can you do me a favor?"

"What's that Kate?" He replied with a smile and a kiss on her forehead.

Kate smiled at him and grasped his hand. "Please don't do anything stupid until I get back to the precinct."

"What are you going to do Kate?" Alexis asked curious about Kate's statement.

"Say hi to a couple of friends at 1PP." Kate answered sitting up with a smile on her face.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Rick walked into the bullpen and noticed that Ryan, Karpowski and Russell looking over everything they had collected so far from the case. He walked up to the desk and saw Russell looking over Adara's computer. "Morning."

"Morning Castle. How did it go last night?" Russell asked without even looking up right away. She closed the window and saw Castle. "Ohh that bad huh?"

Ryan and Karpowski looked up and saw Castle. Ryan sucked in his breath. "You must have walked out to cool off. Where did you sleep?"

"The Old Haunt." Castle replied as he took a seat in the chair next to the desk. He looked at the team. He shook his head. "We're good. I didn't miss the sonogram."

Everyone nodded and smiled. Ryan and Karpowski went back to the evidence at hand as Russell opened up the computer file again. Castle leaned over. "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing from anything we collected." Russell remarked as she stood up and stretch out her back. She went to the murder board and stared at it. "Even the flash drives were a bust. Nothing on them but word files and more pictures. Intelligence cleared them."

"Those are probably phony backstop stories for Samir." Castle remarked as he got up and came over to the murder board. He stared at it for a moment along with Russell. "To truly find out where these guys are, we need to break down the possible target locations."

"Not that we are getting any help there." Karpowski stated with a nod towards Kate's office. He saw Castle's face change expression. "I understand she was probably under orders, but still not to tell us."

Ryan came over and stood near the board as well. "Karpowski, she is a new Captain, so she is probably under a lot of pressure to get results. Who knows why she didn't tell us?"

Castle felt the stares of the team coming at him. He turned around and walked towards the breakroom. He stopped for a moment and turned around. "Guys sometimes it's not about us as team, but the larger picture."

"What does he mean by that?" Karpowski asked turning his attention back towards Russell who stood just as shocked at the statement.

"Brass was worried about a leak." Russell replied, walking away from the board and towards the breakroom. She saw Castle getting a cup of coffee out of the cappuccino machine. "How big was the fight?"

"Big. She does feel bad about keeping this from us, but what hurt more was when she said they were worried about it getting out." Castle replied stirring his coffee and looking a little depressed. He walked over to the table and sat down. "All the work that I done here, it feels like I am still just the outsider."

Russell shook her head and sat down across from him. "In the short time that we been together as a team, you're more than an outsider Castle. You bring insights and way to see things that no one else with training can bring."

"Still when Kate said about it leaking out it was like a dagger to the….." Castle started to say. He stopped and got up from the table heading back out to the bullpen and towards the murder board after realizing something he was going to say. "Ryan, in the autopsy report, what was the murder weapon again."

"Castle we already know it was knife from the region." Russell stated as she quickly caught up to him as Ryan went to his desk to look up the information after being shocked at how quickly he got up.

Castle turned and faced Russell. "I know, but it's not just any knife."

Ryan searched and found the information. "A Janbiya."

"Where there any type of rust or foreign particles in the wound?" Castle asked getting a shake of the head from Ryan who again consulted the report. Castle took the photo and placed it on the murder board. "When researching a Derek storm book, I was looking for different types of weapons. Most Janbiya's are handed down within families."

"That's right or pick up containments from the region because of the area." Karpowski stated as he opened up the computer and did a search on it. He stood up. "There are hundreds of places you can by that weapon but two only make it in the city. One in Brooklyn, and the other near the Saddam Mubarak Mosque."

"What's the name of it, and get ESU on the phone to meet us there." Russell ordered as she went to her desk to place a phone call.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York.**

Kate walked off the elevator and towards the commissioner's office at a fast pace. The commissioner's sectary also a NYPD officer tried to stop her. "Captain Beckett, you can't go in there. They are in a meeting."

"Watch me." Kate told her and burst through the door into the commissioner's office interrupting the meeting between the Commissioner, Deputy Chief Miller and Captain Meyers of ESU. "Excuse me for not phoning ahead."

"Captain Beckett what the hell do you think…." Deputy Chief Miller started to say.

Kate interrupted him. "They figured out who Samir is sir, and what is going on. Rick confronted me on it last night. So you will hand over everything that you have from Samir's investigation so my team can do this right and stop this attack."

"Why don't you sit down Captain so we can talk this out rationally?" Commissioner Barnes told her. He stood up and motioned to a chair near his desk. He saw Kate remain in place. "Captain, you do realize that you are walking a very thin line right now?"

"Sir you can do whatever you want to me after this is over." Kate stated with her coming towards the desk, pulling off her gun and badge. "Suspend me, demote me, or even fire me. But my team and family come first, and if they have to continue to run around in the dark, I will resign right now and I will leak this to the press myself."

Chief Miller stood up on his feet and confronted her. "You're talking career suicide Captain Beckett."

"At least I would have my respect sir." Kate argued back. She looked at the three men sitting around the desk. They didn't move. She sighed. "NYPD higher ups withhold crucial terrorism info from officers will be the headline."

Kate put her badge and gun on the commissioner's desk and started towards the door. Captain Meyers stood up and called to her. "Captain Beckett."

"Yes?" Kate replied turning around. She saw Meyers pick up her gun and badge and walked to her handing them back. "Why?"

"Because Samir was my man too, and believe it or not I want this stopped as well." Captain Meyers told her. He looked over at the desk where the Commissioner and Chief Miller where still standing. "Last place Samir was with the cell was called Nassan forgery. Over on the Hudson River."

Kate nodded. "Thank you."

"Captain Beckett. The files will be waiting for you downstairs." Commissioner Barnes said to her getting her attention again. He came around from behind his desk and took her hand. "You may lose your job, but you reminded me of what good commander does just now."

"Thank you sir." Kate replied shaking the hand and walked out of the office. She pulled out her phone and called Castle. "Babe, last known place for the cell was…."

"Nassan forgery. We're on the way right now and ESU will be meeting us there." Castle remarked as he had the phone on speaker. Russell was cutting through traffic with lights and siren blazing.

"Okay you guys be safe." Kate told him as she pressed the button. She said a silent prayer. "Love you."

"Love you too." Castle replied. He put the phone away as Russell arrived at the staging area.

 **Nassan Forgery**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"All right, we have a possible terrorist cell located in the building." The on scene ESU commander told the assembled group. He pointed to a diagram of the building. "Before we make entry, we will do a sweep of the main door way for any booby traps."

Russell strapped on her vest and looked at the group. "Commander, we'll fall in behind your teams as they sweep through the building. Castle, wait outside with the perimeter teams."

"Eight years and I'm still relegated to waiting." Castle remarked with a smile on his face. He looked around. "Trust me, I think the wife kill me if I entered with you guys."

Everyone laughed a little bit and made their way across the street and towards the forgery. ESU entry team took up opposite sides of the door and ran a snake camera under the door. After a minute the operator gave the ok, and the team breached. "NYPD."

The teams moved throughout the building clearing rooms as they went. Russell went with the right team, Ryan in the center and Karpowski off to the left. The process took a minute, yet Ryan's team called out first. "Guys in here."

Russell, Karpowski came into the backroom where a couple bodies where located. Their throats were slit as the ESU called for a ambulance and coroner to come to the scene. Castle walked in a minute later. "Geez, glad Kate isn't here."

"Yeah, don't need our expectant mother to be contaminating the crime scene." Russell stated as they began to search the room. She saw a tarp covering something in the corner of the room. She pulled it off. "Whoa, weapon's cases. At least 6 here. All AK's."

Ryan and Karpowski came over. "That's not the worst of it. ESU found explosive residue packaging, ball bearings, nails, electrical components, and vest."

"These guys are going to war, and planning on taking a lot of people with them." Castle remarked as they looked around the room.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. We will be wrapping up the case very soon. Thank you everyone for the reviews.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The team gathered around the murder board as they waited for CSU to finish processing the scene at the forgery. Ryan stuck a picture on the board. "New victim is Alexander Johnson. Former Army Green Beret who works at the forgery as a sales associate. Has the state license to distribute the janbiya."

"So he's at work, walks in on the cell getting these weapons together and kills him with a gun shot." Russell remarked looking at the picture on the board. She then turns to Karpowski. "Who's the second victim?"

"Hazim Nassan, owner of the forge. Knew Alexander Johnson from his time in Iraq." Karpowski told them as he posted a picture to the murder board. He looked over at Castle and Russell. "Also shot like Mr. Johnson. Mr. Nassan didn't belong to this mosque, but to one near the park."

Castle looked at the murder board studying the new pictures. "Why does he have the cell in his place of business that is one question I would ask myself if I was writing this."

"Well maybe these will help with that babe." Kate remarked setting the file box down on Russell's desk. She opened it. "Transcripts, case notes, initial reports. Anything having to deal with Samir's investigation, we currently have it.

Kate then looked up from the desk and to her team. "I'm also sorry guys. I should have told them you would eventually figure it out, but with pressure on me, I couldn't. I'm sorry."

Castle moved over to his wife, giving her a hug, pretty much going on the apology of the morning. Russell looked up and smiled. "I forgive you Captain, especially now with the intel reports you got."

Ryan nodded his agreement as well did Karpowski. Kate smiled as she saw her team dive into the files including Castle. She moved towards her office when she stopped and looked at the team. "What about the forgery?"

"Looked like a meeting place for the cell, but all we have are weapons case and suicide vest materials." Russell replied to the question. She got up and walked over to where Kate was currently standing. "Captain, where do you want us to take this?"

Kate put a hand on Russell's shoulder and looked at her. "Solve the murder Russell, and stop these folks by whatever means possible. It may cost me my job, but do it."

Russell nodded and moved off back towards her desk. She saw Castle looking over the case files. She sat down. "You find anything?"

"Just started but Samir kept detailed case notes." Castle answered as he flipped to another page of notes. He made a notation on a pad. "Looks like he got pulled into this assignment around the time that Commander O'Donnell stated that Samir left the team. He also made notes that the leader of the cell seemed very organized and controlling of the cell."

"Great, so this may force them to move up their timeline to any time now." Russell remarked getting a nod from Castle. She saw Ryan come on over to the board. "What did you find out Ryan?"

"Looks like Hazim and Alexander were killed with military grade 7.62 rounds." Ryan noted from his notepad. He put that away and opened up the file folder. "Samir like us ran background, nothing flagged out of the ordinary. He did note that Hazim rented out the room where we found the bodies because Jabir stated he need storage space and a quiet meeting place besides the mosque."

Castle looked up. "The owner didn't find that particular?"

"Nope. Cashed the check every month according to the family." Ryan replied as Ryan heard his computer go off. He went over and clicked on the video call screen. "Hey Esposito."

 **US Embassy Iraq**

 **Baghdad, Iraq**

Esposito sat in the secure communication wing of the embassy. He had received the answers on his search just shortly after arriving in the country. He smiled at Ryan, who then was shortly joined by Castle, Russell and Karpowski. "Hey guys. Did you find anything out?"

"Literally missed them at a place they were using as a base of operations." Russell answered with a shake of Esposito's head. She leaned in close. "Captain Beckett had to withhold the identity because of orders."

"I can tell that led to a fight between her and Castle." Esposito remarked by pointing at the screen at Castle and the clothes. "Guys sometimes they have to do that in cases like this."

"Well she was able to get us the case files I believed after going to 1PP after the sonogram." Castle told him. He saw the smile spread on Esposito's face. "You think she told them off?"

"Without a doubt." Esposito replied with his own smile. He was handed his printouts by the embassy staff. He thank the lady and turned his attention back to the screen. "Listen the search turned up some important information. Jabir Seif was flagged by Iraqi intelligence about a year ago as a potential ISIS recruit after coming back to Iraq after his parent's death, but Interpol shrugged it off because of no corroborating evidence."

"Great move by Interpol." Castle quirked getting nods by everyone. Castle then turned back to the screen. "Esposito what about Shahin Nasser?"

"Appeared on Interpol's radar through online chatter, but nothing concrete to place him on a watch list." Esposito answered looking through the report. He held up what look like a surveillance photo. "Taken at a Syrian port, looks like he snuck over on a cargo ship."

Karpowski now leaned forward closer to the screen. "Alright what about Adara Hassan?"

Esposito shrugged his stories. "Same story, but the international liaison program with the department did a little further investigating. A lot of these folk's emails got routed and forwarded through an internet café in the East village. A place called Mubarak's, I emailed you the file."

"Thanks Esposito. Keep your head down." Russell told him getting a salute from Esposito and they logged off. Ryan opened up the email and found the address. "Call in the warrant, and ESU to meet us there. Castle, I would feel better if you…."

"Waited here. No way." Castle answered looking back at his wife who stood in the doorway of her office. "I'll wait till the all clear but I'm coming."

Russell nodded and looked at Ryan and Karpowski who both smiled. "Fine."

"Keep him upright Russell." Kate said to the team as they walked to the elevators. Her heart skipped a beat and her hands went to her belly. "Your daddy might be a little crazy, but I love him."

 **East Village**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"NYPD no body move." The ESU team shouted as they entered the internet café to secure and begin a search of the premises. Russell, Ryan and Karpowski where right on their heels. Castle waited across the street with the perimeter team.

"Officers, what are you doing?" The owner shouted. A uniform officer came over and began searching him.

"Are you Mubarak?" Ryan asked as ESU finished clearing the building.

Mubarak nodded as the officer searching finished searching him and gave the thumbs up. "Yes I am. What's going on here?"

"Have you seen these folks come in here over the past few months?" Russell remarked setting down the pictures on the counter as Mubarak's looked at the photos. "Because during the course of our investigation into a possible ISIS cell here in the city."

Mubarak nodded at the photos on the counter. He picked up one of them. "Yeah, and I banned them all from my store a couple weeks ago. Especially this guy. Jabir Seif because he tried to radicalize some of my customers."

"Our investigation shows up message boards and emails are routed through here to these folk's computers." Ryan stated as ESU came out and gave the all clear. Ryan could see Castle coming into the café.

"Doubt it. I follow Imam Musharraf's preaching against radicalization." Mubarak stated as he turned around the computer monitor that he had on the counter. He showed it to the officers. "I have spyware and blockage on any types of those sites. I constantly update it to prevent folks from doing that."

"Sir what about wifi?" Castle asked coming up to the counter. He looked around the room looking for the antenna. "I don't see any antennas."

"Nope same reason. Everything is LAN cables." Mubarak answered.

Russell made notes of this. "Could it be someone that frequents your café, or an employee?"

"Most people that come here use it to communicate with folks back home, or surf the web." Mubarak stated. He did then go into a thought. "Come to think of it, one of my employees a local kid by the name of Samuel Richards quit two days ago."

Russell, Karapowski who had join the converstation, Ryan, and Castle looked at each other. Ryan pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over to Mubarak. "This IP look familiar."

Mubarak nodded and handed the paper back. "Yeah its Samuel's computer. He has access to the setup like do. He is authorized to make changes on it if need be."

"Sir we're going to need to take that computer." Karpowski stated as he made a motion for CSU techs to come over.

Mubarak didn't fight. "Go ahead."

"Sir is there anything else that you can think of that seemed odd about any of these people you seen?" Castle asked pointing to the pictures on the counter.

"Yes, this lady here brought at two others with her one day." Mubarak replied to the question by picking up Adara's photograph. He tried to recall the information. "I didn't recognized them from the neighborhood or the mosque. One of them was wearing a uniform."

Karpowski made a note of this in his notebook. "What type of uniform?"

"It was a custodial uniform with a logo on the right breast pocket." Mubarak indicated on his clothing. He shifted on his feet as he thought back. "They were white like her."

Castle looked at everyone. "Is there anything that you remember about the logo in particular?"

"Yes there was. If you don't mind let me see if I can find it on the computer?" Mubarak asked getting the ok from Russell.

Ryan looked at everybody as they waited for Mubarak's search to be completed. "More than likely they paid this Samuel to bypass the restrictions or recruited him to do so."

"Could be." Castle added. He then looked at Mubarak. "Sir you said Samuel has the same access as you do?"

"Yes, but you need two passwords to make changes to it." Mubarak replied without even looking up from the computer. "Either mine or his, or I have two command passwords that I use as well as administrator."

"So he would have to bypass the whole program or figure out the passwords." Karpowski said as he shifted on his feet. He looked around the room. He saw the surveillance cameras. "How often do you keep your footage sir?"

"A week then it gets wiped. I'll burn you a copy." Mubarak answered Karpowski's question again without looking up. He finished the searched and turned the monitor around so everyone could see the emblem. "That is what the emblem looks like."

"That's the United Nation's emblem." Ryan said looking at the screen.

"Guys, that's the emblem for the United Nation's International School." Castle said.

"And a political nightmare if that is the target." Russell stated as she looked at the screen.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: That wraps up the case. The epilogue is next and i am trying to figure out if Kate should be suspend, demote, reprimanded or left as is. Karpowski may pop in and out in the next couple of stories until I bring Esposito home. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and comments. Greatly appreaciated.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"No way is the United Nations International School the primary target." Deputy Chief Miller stated as him, the Commissioner, and Captain Meyers said sitting in the bullpen of the precinct after receiving the update from the team. "With all those diplomats' children, and layers of security, it be a suicide mission."

"I don't often agree with the Chief here, but this time I do." Captain Meyers replied to the statement as he leaned against the desk looking at Beckett, Ryan, Karpowski and Russell as Castle sat down behind them in a chair half listening in on the conversation flipping through a file. "Terrorist often go for softer targets, besides what's the upside to taking out children of diplomats, some who are sympathic to their cause. It would just anger the world."

"I agree with them Captain Beckett." Commissioner Barnes told them as he studied the board. He got up and pointed at the map that was tacked up. "Besides Diplomatic Security Services, these kids got their own security, plus the school security, and NYPD security that we provide, plus I upped because of this threat. It's a suicide mission. What is the upside?"

Castle without looking up from the "A political embarrassment to the country as a whole."

Commissioner Barnes tossed him a look. "Thank you for that insight Mr. Castle, but we know that."

"Sir in the short time I've known Mr. Castle, I have to agree with him." Karpowski said coming to the defense of Castle, which caught everyone by surprise including Castle. "But these folks here are by law under our protection, and if the attack succeeds, that's basically stating, if you can't protect these kids, how can you protect your own citizens."

Chief Miller shot back. "It's not the most logical target detective. They wouldn't get past the first layer of security."

"They can still smuggle them in either by truck or some other way." Kate now came to the defense of her team as she pointed to the board. She looked at the map. "Not every layer of security is perfect."

As the argument was going on, Castle flipped to another page of the file. This one contained the copy of the photographs from Samir's apartment in Brooklyn. Castle picked up a couple and stared at them for a minute. He then looked up and stared at the murder board and not listening to the conversation. "Ryan, do we have blown up photos of the background?"

Everyone stopped and stared at Castle as he got up and walked towards the murder board. Deputy Chief Miller was the first one to speak. "Mr. Castle what does this have to do with what we are talking about?"

"Sir let him go on." Russell said before Kate could. She then turned to Castle. "What are you going on about Castle?"

"There is something in the background of all these photos that seem familiar." Castle stated as he held up the photos next to the ones on the board. "I think it's the buses."

"So school trips happen all the time to these places." Commissioner Barnes said as he came over and looked at the photos. He then noticed something in the photos. "All these buses look alike?"

"Sir that's because they are the same buses." Castle remarked as he held up the photos. He pointed to each one in the photographs. "Even though we can't read it, the letter height, width and size are all the same."

Ryan who at this time was printing out the blown up area of the photos that Castle was talking about. He brought the printout's over to the board and held them up. "Son of a bitch."

The buses writing on them read "United Nations International School."

Chief Miller sucked in his breath. "You're right Captain Beckett. The target are the students from the school."

"You are right also sir." Castle said as he handed off the pictures to his wife and looked at the map. He spread his hands over the city. "The school is too tough a target to crack, and they will try for the soft target, like those ISIS supporters thought they were hitting in Texas."

The contest in text of the drawing of Muhammad had drawn a large crowd, and also threats. They ISIS supporters were expecting only unarmed security but were surprised by the Texas State Troopers there that gun down the ISIS supporters.

Karpowski nodded. "Okay, a lot of these places are also leveled security, so where would they attack these students?"

"Didn't I hear something about some high schools model UN's and the UN school meeting up today somewhere?" Captain Miller asked as he looked at the map and pulling out his phone.

Chief Miller stated as he pointed at the map. "Yeah at the Statue of Liberty. The park service closed it today for the meeting."

"The ferry would still have leveled security to it." Ryan mentioned but looked at the board. He then realized it. "Yet it is still not as secure as some of the other ones."

Karpowski also nodded as well. "Rifles and suicide vest could easily fit into drums of fuel, oil, and lubricant, anything like that."

"The ferry holds a couple hundred people on it at the most." Kate now interjected into the conversation. She looked at the map. "No place for them to go."

"This is all speculation of course, and I can't stop the meeting based on this." Commissioner Barnes told them as he looked at the map, but also the pictures as well. "Captain Beckett, your team will have ESU support in the area, but your detectives have to positively identify the subjects first before they move in."

"Yes sir." Kate replied with a nod. Commissioner Barnes, and Chief Miller moved off. Captain Meyers stated he would meet them down there as he assembled his team. Kate turned to them. "Go, find them and call in back up. Castle, do I have to remind you to….."

"I'm going Kate. Extra pair of eyes would be good." Castle told her as he came over and gave her a kiss and placed his hands on her belly. "I'll be back."

"We'll look out for him Captain." Russell remarked as they quickly moved off to the elevator. Kate all she could do is stand there and say a silent prayer.

 **Statue of Liberty Ferry**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The trip to the pier for the ferry took the team roughly 20 minutes to get there. ESU Captain Meyers had called Russell to inform her that the closest they could stage without being seen was down at a parking garage a couple minutes away. For Russell, Castle, Ryan and Karpowski they knew it was basically on them. Russell pulled into the parking lot that was filled with buses and cars for the schools trip to see Lady Liberty.

"No vest, no guns visible. We find them, and identify them before we call in ESU." Russell stated as they went to the trunk of the car. She pulled out a map. "I contacted the security head down here. There are 5 ferry's running today."

"That's a lot to cover if we don't want to cause panic." Castle stated getting nods from Ryan and Karpowski.

"Agreed. But I got them to delay the runs out to the statue citing a last minute security sweep." Russell mentioned as she put the map back in the trunk. "Castle stay with me, but Ryan and Karpowski spread out and begin the search."

Everyone nodded and began moving down towards the pier where a large number of the city's students as part of the model UN's and the UN International School where waiting to head to the statue for the meeting. A lot of them where on their phones texting or tweeting about the delay, but most where talking to friends. After walking halfway down the pier, no one had noticed anyone from the cell. The met near one of the ferries.

"Maybe we are wrong, and this isn't the target." Ryan stated as they looked around. All he saw was a bunch of kids milling about and texting. Even noticed a few security guards near the ferries. "They wouldn't be that crazy."

"Something tells me they are." Castle stated that got the attention of the team. He pointed to the lead ferry that had no security guard and a sign for the UN international school. There was no security guard.

Russell, Karpowski and Ryan ran to the ramp leading to the boat. There was no guard and what looked like blood on the railing. Russell tapped her radio. "Possible location of cell. Requesting ESU."

"ESU rolling, ETA five minutes." Captain Meyers replied to the request.

"Five minutes." Russell stated as they stood near the ramp. She looked around and saw everyone near the area. "Castle we need to get everyone away from here, without causing…"

Yet for Russell that plan never came to fruition as a round of gun fire struck the pier near where they were standing. Ryan shouted. "Cover."

"Where." Castle replied as screams rose up from the students and staff milling about on the pier. Ryan, Karpowski took shelter near a dumpster that had been set up near the ramp as Russell and Castle where pinned down in the open. Castle noticed a couple of people by the door leading to the ferry. "Adara and Jamir near the door."

"Great and I'm pinned." Russell replied as she saw Ryan and Karpowski trying to cover them so they could move to the cover of the dumpster. "Castle, get ready to run when I say so."

Yet the timely arrive of an ESU tactical armored truck saved them the hassle of running to the dumpster as fire shifted to the windows and doors of the vehicle. Russell took aim at Adara sticking out in the middle of the doorway and fired two rounds striking her in the chest and shoulder. Fire started to slack as the weapons training of ESU began to overwhelm the terrorist cell. A squad of ESU ran down the ramp and moved aboard to begin clearing out the ferry. Gun fire started to cease as the squad cleared out the rest of the cell.

Minutes after it had started, the gun battle was over as ESU began to file off the ferry, as they made room for the paramedics to go aboard. Ryan, Russell, Karpowski and Castle went aboard to see what had transpired. They found Adara where Russell had shot her, and Shahin, and a man with the uniform of the International School on the top deck. Towards the stairwell, they found Jabir Seif laying surrounded by a string of brass. They found two more cell members that they hadn't identified in their investigation in the engine compartment alongside the dead ferry crew and security guard. Suicide vest were found in the compartment and on the bridge in a closet.

They walked off the ferry as CSU and brass started to arrive. Castle saw Kate at the top of the ramp, and ran up and wrapped her in a hug. "I love you Kate."

"Love you too." She replied as she laid her head on the shoulders. She quickly stood up as the Commissioner, and Deputy Chief Miller came over. "Sirs."

"Good work Captain. I expected a detail report as soon as possible." Commissioner Barnes told her as he shook her hand.

She nodded as Chief Miller also shook her hand. She looked at the team and Castle. "IA will meet us at the precinct, so let's get back there."

Everyone nodded and started towards the parking lot.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The meeting with IA and the shooting team took less time than they expected. The version of their events matched up by security footage from the pier and ESU statements. Now back in the bullpen the team was finishing up their reports as Castle finished signing off on his statements and paperwork as well. "You know I never had to do this when Kate was out here."

"That's because you always found a way out of it babe." Kate told him as she came out into the bullpen and rubbed his neck. "Not this time. How's it coming?"

"At least another hour or so captain." Russell stated as she continued to fill out the reports on the computer. She looked over at Kate. "What did 1PP say?"

"Have a meeting at 9 am with the commissioner and Chief Miller so who knows." Kate told them as looked at them. She went over to Karpowski who was using Esposito's old desk temporarily. "Detective Karpowski, thank you for all your hard work on this case. I hope to work with you again sometime."

Karpowski shook her hand and nodded. "Thank you Captain, same here."

"That was nice of the Captain to do that." Russell stated as the door to Kate's office closed. She smiled at Karpowski. "But I agree with her. You did do a lot of good work."

Castle nodded in agreement and got up from the desk to drop his paperwork in the basket. As he started back, he noticed a book on Ryan's desk. "Ryan, what's that?"

"Oh nothing, just a study aide." Ryan stated as he continued to work on the report. He saw Castle reach for it and just missed grabbing from him. "Come on Castle."

"Study guide to the NYPD Lieutenants exam." Castle said passing the book back over to Ryan who put it in his desk drawer. "Feeling envious of my wife Ryan?"

Ryan shook his head. "No, it's just that we need the money because well…"

"Jenny's pregnant?" Castle asked getting a nod from Ryan. He pulled him into hug with Russell and Karpowski coming over as well. Castle saw his wife come out of the office. He went over to her. "They're expecting again."

Kate smiled with a huge smile and gave Ryan a hug. "Congrats Kevin."

"Thank you Captain." Ryan replied wiping some tears away. He heard the video conference go off on his computer. He clicked on it and a familiar face popped on the screen. "Hey Esposito."

"Hey guys. Just wanted to let you know, good job on the case." Esposito said from a location somewhere in Iraq. He smiled at everyone. He held up the printout he had. "They let us know here a little while ago."

"Couldn't have done without you Esposito. Thank you." Kate replied to the comment as she came over to the screen. "Stay safe alright."

"Will do. Bye." Esposito signed off. At his location he handed off the computer and went back to his assignment near the village they were at with local national police.

Everyone in the bullpen still had smiles on their faces so Castle made a decision. "Come on, let's go to the Old Haunt to celebrate."

Everyone nodded forgetting about the paperwork as Kate rushed into her office to grab her things. She saw the sonogram photo on her desk and then at Rick who was waiting on her. She smiled as she turned off the lights and closed the door.


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and kind words.**

 **Epilogue**

 **Rick and Kate's Loft**

 **Soho New York**

Kate stood in front of her mirror adjusting her uniform blouse and smoothing out her tie. She sighed as she took the uniform jacket off the hanger and put it on. She made a final adjustment to her badge after buttoning up the blouse. She just stared at herself in the mirror as Rick walked in and stood in the door way. "You really think they would demote or reassign you?"

"I kind of blackmailed them into giving me the files babe but I don't know what they will do." Kate replied as she picked up her uniform cap and walked away from the mirror and towards him. She placed her hands on his chest. "Thank you."

"For what?" Rick asked as he took her hands in his.

"For being forgiving, and understanding following our little blow up." Kate answered. She looked down at the floor. "I should have fought harder than I did to get you guy's access earlier than I did."

"Kate we understand why, and you got us the information that helped us stop the attack." Rick told her picking up her head by the chin. He sighed. "Next time, just ask them to trust this or have them hand off the case to another team."

She smiled, and kissed him lightly on the lips. She looked at the clock. "Come on, time to go face the firing squad."

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate walked inside the ground floor to 1PP as soon as they passed security. She turned and faced Rick who was closing up behind her. "Babe you don't have to wait, I can catch a ride over to the precinct."

"No. We started this journey for you to be captain together, we are going to finish it together." Rick told her squeezing her hand and tossing a smile.

She smiled back and squeezed his hands before heading to the elevator. Rick watched the doors closed and walked towards the cafeteria where he noticed Karpowski, Russell and Ryan waiting for him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Waiting on to find out what happens to Captain Beckett." Russell replied as she clasped Castle's shoulders. Everyone else patted Castle on the back. "Come on lets go buy some coffee."

The team walked towards the cafeteria waiting for the outcome of Kate's meeting. As for Kate she walked off the elevator on the floor of the commissioner's office. She walked up to the desk. "Captain Beckett reporting in."

"Take a seat Captain." The detective assigned as an assistant to the commissioner told her. As Kate sat down, she picked up her phone and called into the office. A moment later, she set the phone down and stood up. "They are ready for you."

Kate stood, straighten out her jacket and expected to be lead into the Crime Stats room, but instead she was lead into the commissioner's office, where the commissioner, Chief Miller and Captain Meyers were sitting. They stood as she entered and came towards the desk. She saluted the commissioner who returned it. He held out his hand. "Captain Beckett, thank you for coming. Please sit."

Kate sat down in the chair provided and looked at the commissioner, but it was Chief Miller that started off. "Captain, first of all we would like to congratulate you and your team for solving the case. I know the plan to have ESU clear out the cell didn't quite work, but at the same time no civilians were injured."

"Thank you sir." Kate replied looking a little confused.

"Yet you came in here without announcing yourself, threaten an operation by resigning and going to the press, and blackmailed us to releasing the files." Chief Miller told her strongly. He shifted in his seat. "I understand the reasoning Captain Beckett, but there are ways to do things around here, and you can't act like a street cop anymore."

Kate just took the ribbing. "Yes sir."

Captain Meyers now took over. "For me though Captain Beckett, you reminded me of what a good commander should always do, and despite the lack of finesse you displayed, you were looking out for my man and your team."

"What they are trying to say is that they are divided Captain Beckett on what to do with you." Commissioner Barnes stated as he now took over. He looked her in the eyes. "We had quite the argument yesterday, last night and until you arrived. It's spilt right now between reassigning you to here, or asking for your resignation stating health concerns about your pregnancy."

"Yes sir." Kate's answered feeling her heart sink in her chest.

Commissioner Barnes looked at her and passed over a piece of paper. "As commissioner I have the discretions on what to do. So read this if you would please."

Kate took the piece of paper and read it. It was a reprimand, officially signed and date and all it needed was her signature. It was a career killer, basically ending it as a captain of a precinct. She looked up half expecting a pen to be handed to her. But all she saw was the commissioner's hand out. "Sir?"

"Let me have it back Captain." Commissioner Barnes asked her. She passed it back and saw him place it in a folder and into a desk drawer. He then looked back at her. "Consider this an unofficial reprimand. You did great Captain Beckett, and you did indeed remind me of what a great commander should do for his or her people. However you will be under close scrutiny for a while and if you do what you did when you walk in here, I will have you sign that paper. You understand me?"

"Yes sir." Kate replied with her heart now beating a little faster.

"Any question's Captain?" Chief Miller asked Kate who shook her head no. He nodded at her.  
"You are dismissed."

Kate nodded, stood, saluted and walked out of the office. As soon as the door closed, Chief Miller looked at Commissioner Barnes. "Are you sure about this sir? She can be a loose cannon."

"I like her, and she gets things done despite having a team that includes someone with no formal police training." Commissioner Barnes replied looking at Chief Miller and Captain Meyers. "Mr. Castle brings an outside view into cases that sometimes maybe our own people should do."

Captain Meyers nodded as Chief Miller just sat there contemplating on the commissioners comments. Downstairs Kate walked off the elevator and towards the cafeteria, figuring that is where Rick would be. As she walked into the cafeteria, she noticed her team and Castle sitting around a table drinking coffee and talking. Rick noticed her first and stood up with everyone following suit a second later. Rick came around and took her hand. "So how did it go?"

Kate took a deep breath and looked at the ground for a moment. Everyone's heart sank for a moment before she brought her head back up with a small smile. "Still at the 12th, but I'm on a fine line for a while."

"What?" Rick asked a little confused by his wife's comments.

"Unofficial reprimand and strong verbal warning." Kate answered. She saw the looks on her team's faces. She came over and grasped Russell and Ryan's shoulders. "It will be ok guys."

"But basically they are saying you screw up we kill your career." Karpowski stated with a shake of the head. "Their bad and you pay the price."

"It will be all good. Do your jobs and this goes by the wayside." Kate answered as she smiled at them. It was bad but not bad as it could have been. She turned to Castle. "As for you sir, same can be said to you."

"Yes ma'am." Castle replied coming to attention and saluting that got everyone laughing up until Russell's phone went off.

"Body by the east river. Ryan, Castle." Russell said shaking Kate's hand as she walked towards the exit with the duo behind her. Karpowski stated that he'll walk out with them since he had to go back to Manhattan North but wanted to say good bye to the team before he did.

After everyone had left, Kate had breathed out a sigh of relief and held her belly. She put her head down and spoke to the baby. "You know what little one, I think we will be alright."

Kate picked her head up, and then walked out of the cafeteria to head to the precinct to start her day.


End file.
